Screechrush
Warning: The following content may contain sensitive themes such as abandonment and abuse, click away now if you are sensitive to those topics. Screechrush is a spunky black she-cat with gleaming yellow eyes. Her fur sticks up everywhere because she doesn't bother grooming her pelt, and her ears are tufted. She has great gray owl wings. She described as "spunky and eccentric", and the only time she's serious is when she panics. Screechrush is bisexual and her mate is Fawnwhisker. Her former mate was Rabbitmask of LakeClan and her son is Coalfrost. Appearance Screechrush has black fur which is tinted brown in strong sunlight. Her fur sticks up everywhere as she doesn't care to groom it, and her whiskers are frazzled. Her eyes are wide and always gleaming with a mischievous twinkle. They are yellow. Her ears are tufted with pitch black fur and her wings are often folded neatly against her sides. Her tail is long and thin. She is small in stature and has rather stubby legs for a FeatherClan warrior. Personality Screechrush, at first glance, is a very spunky, energetic and eccentric cat, who gives off good vibes. However, later in her life, especially after she meets Rabbitmask, she develops depression and a case of 'split personalities'. Her external personality is commonly shown to her Clan and everyone else. Her internal personality is shown to Fawnwhisker, Rabbitmask and Coalfrost. External Personality * Spunky * Mischievous * Energetic * Cheerful * Obnoxious * Annoying * Talkative * Eccentric Screechrush never fails to bring positive vibes to those around her. She's not afraid of expressing herself and thinks that her actions should not be restricted and refrained. She's always talking, and gets annoying in that sense. However, she does things with good intentions and as mischievous as she may be, she is fiercely loyal and will never think of breaking the warrior code. Internal Personality * Anxious * Negative * Easily depressed * Emotional * Sensitive Screechrush has been broken inside since the birth of Coalfrost. She was an apprentice when she found out she was expecting him (ik it’s gross, but it needs to be more traumatic) and Rabbitmask, after discovering that Screechrush was expecting, abandoned her and threw her aside like a piece of garbage. Feeling depressed, Screechrush only felt even more broken when she gave birth alone in a dusty Twoleg nest with no one to help her; and she was only a young warrior. She cried frequently during the period where she gave birth to Coalfrost and then abandoned and disowned him wishing to forget the past but only making things worse and turning Coalfrost into a withdrawn tom who had few friends. Only Fawnwhisker, her friend since kithood, was there for that trying time after Screechrush abandoned Coalfrost. That is why now she only reveals her true side to Fawnwhisker. History -Work In Progress- Relationships -Work In Progress- Trivia -Work In Progress-Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Former Outsiders Category:She-Cats Category:Warriors Category:Characters